1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a tie-down, particularly a te down for securing the trunk lid of an automobile over a bulky object transported in the trunk when the lid cannot be shut.
Heretofore, in order to secure a trunk lid over a bulky object in the trunk, it has been necessary to use rope or twine tied in some fashion at one end to the trunk lid and at the other to the frame of the automobile. Sometimes it is difficult to find a suitable anchoring point at which to fasten the rope or twine. Thus the process of securing the trunk lid is usually time-consuming. Upon removal of the object, it is necessary to unfasten the rope or twine, which is also time-consuming. To avoid this step, the user will usually cut lightweight twine. This results in at least partial loss of twine and fails to eliminate the need for untying the twine at some later time. Further, if the rope or twine is carried in the automobile at all times so that it will always be available, it could become tangled and could roll into crevices, involving more time and trouble, unless it is appropriately stowed.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a simple, inexpensive reusable tie down for a trunk lid which is easily and quickly fastened and unfastened.
Another object of the invention is to provide for permanent mounting of the invention at the point where it will be used.
It is also desired to provide for convenient and automatic storage of the tie down inside the trunk when not in use.
2. Prior Art
A review of the prior art in the field of this invention shows various retractable fasteners for use with motor vehicles. Retractable tape measures are commonplace. Also well-known are retractable electric cords on appliances. A motor-driven retractable seat belt mechanism is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,182,923 to Botar. This is a complicated device employed many machined metal parts and gears. It does not relate to transporting bulky objects in an auto trunk.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,709 to Gertler relates to a towing device for extricating a motorcycle, involving a length of cable stored on a spool mounted on the cycle. A large hook attached to the free end of the cable for attachment to a towing vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,374,556 to Dunn relates to a device for carrying tire chains near the wheels of a vehicle and for easy attachment to the wheels, involving the application of tension to the chains.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,288,188 to Smith discloses a tie down for securing objects carried on the roof of an automobile. The tie-down is self-supporting and can be mounted on the outside of the vehicle. One use depicted in the drawings shows a pair of tie downs anchored within the rain gutters of the side walls of the trunk. One end of each tie-down is anchored to the vehicle, and the other end is fitted with a loop. In order to secure an object being transported, it is necessary to use some cord or rope in addition to the tie-downs. The rope is wrapped about the object and then secured to the loops at the free ends of the tie-downs. No means are provided for varying the length of the working part of the tie-down. Furthermore, this system does not obviate the use of additional rope or twine.